


Jealous Again

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: Dog Days of Summer [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius isn’t secretly, irrationally jealous of that ice lolly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Again

Remus wraps his mouth around the ice lolly as if he has no idea what he’s doing to Sirius, as if the pink tip of his tongue swirling around the tip of the red ice isn’t giving Sirius _ideas_ , as if Remus is still an innocent eleven-year-old instead of a very naughty seventeen, as if Sirius doesn’t know what he can do with that tongue, those lips, that mouth. As if Sirius isn’t secretly, irrationally jealous of that ice lolly.

Remus looks up from his rapt contemplation of his ice pop, eyes sparkling with mischief, and Sirius knows he knows. Sirius thinks he could play hard to get, but Remus’s mouth is red and wet, lips glistening as the ice pop slides between them, and that’s probably what Remus is expecting him to do. And Sirius never likes doing what’s expected of him.

He reaches out and curls his fingers into the belt loops on Remus’s denims, and Remus raises an eyebrow but allows himself to be pulled close. Sirius licks at the rivulets of melting red ice that are running down Remus’s hand, and then up the cool length of ice until his lips meet Remus’s. Remus drops the ice pop then, and curls his sticky fingers into Sirius’s hair, lips and tongue licking and sucking at Sirius’s mouth with the same focus he’d lavished on the ice lolly.

Sirius shivers from the combination of hot and cold, from the sweet taste of cherry ice, from the skilled way Remus’s tongue slides against his, all jealousy gone as Remus’s attention is now on him, where it belongs. As they fall back onto the sun-warmed grass, Sirius uses his own lips and tongue to make sure it doesn’t waver again.

*


End file.
